Because humans have limbs and trunks of different sizes, it is necessary to have arm slings and shoulder immobilizers of various sizes to achieve a proper fit. Therefore, most hospitals and other outlets for dispensing arm slings and shoulder immobilizers stock arm slings and shoulder immobilizers varying in size from extra-small to extra-large. Further, every one of these sizes requires separate inventoring and ordering.
Thus, a need exists for an arm sling and shoulder immobilizer of universal size which allows adjustment to fit each patient's individual needs. Finally, it would be desirable to have a sling and shoulder immobilizer that could be rapidly adjusted and provide a custom fit on a patient.